


Semblance

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Batman isn’t as observant as he thinks he is. Bruce gets more than he bargained for when he joins Superman’s league of heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Semblance 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,680  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Maybe Batman isn’t as observant as he thinks he is. Bruce gets more than he bargained for when he joins Superman’s league of heroes.

~B~ 

Green Arrow was putting his gear away in a storage compartment over to the left, while Superman was sitting behind the desk in the command centre. 

Batman’s gaze took in the countenance of the stunning being before him; it was plainly obvious that he wasn’t of this planet. He was so good, so nice, and so perfectly pristine. He was so fucking tempting, god he would love to muss him up a bit.

He was thankful for the Batsuit and his cowl the last few days working alongside Superman. They had kept his attraction hidden. God he would hate to think what an embarrassment it would have been if his suit were made of such thin material as Superman’s own uniform. He would never have been able to face the Kryptonian again. 

Superman gave him a friendly but business-like smile, “I’m pleased you accepted our invitation to come back here, Batman. It was a tough situation out there, we were glad of your help.” 

He replied, “I tracked the criminal from Gotham to Metropolis I wasn’t going to stay out of the fight.” 

Superman’s gaze swept over him, “Well, I hope this is the beginning of a beneficial relationship.”

Green Arrow made his way over, he chuckled, “Fighting the misfits from Gotham is definitely a new experience for us, but I think we could’ve handled it.”

Superman smiled at Green Arrow, “I’ve met some criminals in the past that could fit in with those from Gotham.”

Arrow smirked, “I’m not surprised with your training ground.”

Batman grimaced to himself, they might have invited him to their command centre, but there was a comradeship between the members of the Justice League that made Batman ill at ease. Maybe he had been down in his cave too long. 

Batman told the other heroes, “Thank you for the invitation into your inner sanctum, I appreciate the trust you’re showing me.”

Green Arrow stated, “Us capes have to stick together.”

He commented deadpan, “You don’t wear a cape.”

Superman chuckled, “You’ve got him there.”

Arrow shrugged, he was about to say something more when Superman stood up, “Hold that thought, I’ve got to go.”

Green Arrow asked, “Need help?”

Superman shook his head, “No, I’ll catch up with you later.” 

He nodded and then he was gone in a blink. Batman’s eyes widened and Green Arrow chuckled, “It takes a while to get used to that, but you will.”

He observed, “On the assumption that I’ll be around to get used to it.”

Green Arrow grinned cockily, “Superman says you’re in our club, you’re in, whether you like it or not.”

Batman tensed, “Really…?”

Then Green Arrow pulled off his lenses and pulled back his hood revealing Oliver Queen beneath. Oliver shrugged, “He’s stubborn like that, Bruce.”

Batman exclaimed, “Goddammit!”

Oliver laughed, “Did you think we couldn’t figure out who you really are under the cowl? With your gadgets and stuff you had to be rich, and I do know a bit about where you’re coming from, man.”

Batman groaned, “Who knows?”

Oliver grinned, “Just me and him.”

He chided himself; this was exactly why it was best to work alone. You didn’t have to put your trust in anyone else. Oliver frowned at his silence, then he said, “C’mon Bruce, it isn’t that bad, how about dinner tonight huh, my treat?”

He asked, “Do you think socialising is a good idea?”

Oliver declared, “It’s Saturday night, I think it’s a great idea.”

~*~

He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea. He had too much to do in Gotham to hang around Metropolis. Although Alfred would say, being seen out and about with fellow billionaire playboys would not hurt his image. 

As he and Oliver were seated, Bruce noticed the extra chair at their table; he glanced around wondering if the restaurant was so busy that a call from Oliver Queen had nudged a party from their reservation. The waiter brought their menus, then Oliver smiled politely at him, “What do you feel like having?”

Bruce chuckled, “So we pretend this is normal behaviour?”

Oliver frowned, “Huh yeah, because this is normal behaviour, I don’t know how you manage your life and schedule, but I like to live like a human being.”

He smirked, “Isn’t that a bit xenophobic considering your teammate?”

Oliver stared at him, and Bruce met that gaze. Then Oliver glanced over Bruce’s shoulder and his face blossomed into a brilliant white smile. Bruce turned his head to look; all he saw was a man wearing glasses speaking to the maître d’. Then the man turned and headed over to their table. Oliver stood up to meet him. Bruce’s brow furrowed in confusion. As the guy reached them, he said to Oliver, “I’m sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get away.”

Then Bruce was surprised even more when Oliver ran his hand down the guy’s arm. Oliver smiled, “You know I understand, Scout.” Then he introduced them with a smirk on his lips, “Bruce Wayne this is Clark Kent, Clark, this is Bruce.”

Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Hello Bruce.”

Bruce offered his hand, and Clark took it and shook it. Then Oliver moved over to the spare chair and then Clark took Oliver’s seat at the table. Oliver handed Clark a menu. Bruce noticed the attentiveness Oliver was showing and glanced between them. They were an unlikely couple. Although Clark was a good-looking man even while wearing his black framed glasses. He wondered if Clark knew Oliver’s secret.

They ordered their meal, and chatted of nothing in particular. With a stranger at the table, he stayed mostly in Brucie mode. Oliver seemed to have a rule about keeping his private life hero talk free, and Clark chatted casually talking about his job at the Daily Planet and being from a farming community called Smallville. It was very strange to say the least. He came here based on Oliver’s knowledge of his alter ego; however, they were still dancing around, still acting. Not that he would talk about their alternate lives in a public place anyway. 

As the night wore on, he noticed how Clark was giving him more and more considering looks. Bruce cleared his throat, as he wondered what sort of relationship Clark and Oliver had that Clark would show his interest so freely.

Eventually Oliver noticed, and he looked at Clark quizzically. Clark grinned and then he leaned in and whispered something into Oliver’s ear. Oliver chuckled, and asked, “Are you sure?”

Clark nodded. 

Bruce was a little disturbed by their discussing him as if he wasn’t there. Then Oliver studied him as well. Bruce was feeling uneasy, he blurted out, “I’m not into threesomes.”

Oliver guffawed and Clark snickered and said, “I told you so, Oliver.”

The blond nodded along, “I think you’re right, Scout. What do you think we should do about it?”

Clark pursed his lips, “Nothing, let him think it over some more.”

~*~

Clark was observing him with a glint in his eyes; his gaze kept sweeping him intently. 

As they were finishing their meal, Clark excused himself to use the restroom. As he stood up and moved around the table, his suit jacket rode up and Bruce got a clear view of Clark’s ass, and what a fabulous ass it was. His gaze followed Clark as he crossed the restaurant and then he disappeared behind the door to the foyer. 

Maybe there was more to Mr Kent than met the eye. He licked his lips and returned his gaze to his other companion who he found was watching him as he was checking out his boyfriend. Oliver squinted, but didn’t say anything. 

The waiter brought the coffee, and after a few minutes, Clark returned to the table. He must have noticed the slight tension and he asked, “Is everything alright?”

Oliver looked at Bruce and told Clark wryly, “I think Mr Wayne here, is a little enamoured, Clark.”

Clark glanced at Bruce and asked, “With what…” then almost shyly, “…me?” 

Then the blond chuckled, “Did you get a good view when he left the table, huh Bruce?”

Bruce hated that he had been caught out. He bristled, “Well was I supposed to ignore it, after you and your boyfriend here start bringing up threesomes…”

Oliver told him with amusement, “Actually we never said that at all, it was your dirty mind that made the assumption it was sexual.”

Bruce eyed Clark but then he said to Oliver, “You should tell that to your boyfriend. He’s the one who’s been checking me out all evening.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and his eyes sparkled behind his lenses at his remark. 

The blond scoffed, “Whatever Clark does that’s his business, and if he has been checking you out, I think you should be flattered.”

Bruce was puzzled, “Aren’t you two seeing each other?”

Oliver confuted, “No not anymore, we're just very good friends.”

Bruce returned his gaze to Clark who told him with amusement, “I didn’t mean…” he licked his lips, “I mean you are a very attractive man but… I didn’t mean it that way.”

He almost felt disappointed; obviously, he’s misjudged the situation. From Clark’s reaction, he was missing something. 

Oliver reached out and patted Clark’s arm, “Clark, do you think you should put him out of his misery now?”

Clark shook his head, “No, not right now.”

The blond looked worried, “Are you sure?”

Clark glanced at Bruce and he almost smirked, “No, another time. I better get going anyway, there’s something I just remembered I need to do.” He stood up, and said, “Goodnight Mr Wayne. I’ll probably be seeing you again sometime. I’ll see you later, Oliver.” He walked away and out of the restaurant. 

Oliver grumbled at Bruce, “Tonight was supposed to be a good time.”

“Blame your friend he’s the one who left early.”

Oliver smirked, “Well I’m sure he must’ve had his reasons.”

It wasn’t long until Oliver and Bruce called it a night and went their separate ways. His friend leaving had dampened Oliver’s mood and Bruce was on edge over what he did not comprehend. 

~*~

He spent the night at his Metropolis penthouse and then he decided to pay Oliver a visit and try to get the truth about last night out of him before he returned to Gotham. 

He entered the elevator to Oliver’s penthouse and rode up. He entered the penthouse, and glanced around; he couldn’t see anyone so he called, “Hello… Oliver?”

A voice called, “Take a seat I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Bruce frowned but he did take a seat on the couch. A few moments later, he was joined by an extremely pretty raven-haired man who was shoeless, and shirtless only wearing pyjama bottoms. He padded across the lounge carrying a bowl of cereal. He then took a seat across from him. He curled his long legs under him as he sat. He smiled at him, “Oliver shouldn’t be long he’s still in bed.” Then he took a spoonful of cereal and chewed it.

Bruce admired the man in front of him; his hair looked as though he had had a fight with his pillow, but the tousled mess framed his face beautifully. Bruce was enchanted. He asked charmingly, “Are you a friend of Oliver’s?”

The man’s brow furrowed, and then he smirked, “Yeah, I am.”

He took another mouthful of cereal.

Bruce purred, “He’s a very lucky man.”

Aquamarine eyes gazed at him, and he chuckled, “Not that friendly, my apartment manager insisted on having the whole building fumigated. Oliver’s just putting me up for a few nights.”

Bruce let his gaze slide down to the very nicely muscled torso, and back up to his face, “That’s good news for me then,”

He watched him as his companion took another spoon of cereal and then sucked the end of the spoon, holding Bruce’s gaze as he did so. Bruce let out a little groan at the sight before him. Then the brunet smiled secretly against the spoon. “You haven’t worked it out yet have you?”

He frowned in confusion, and the brunet asked, “Tell me, are you attracted to every brunet you meet, or is it just me?”

Bruce questioned, “What?”

The raven-haired beauty murmured huskily, “Oh you’re so gorgeous when you’re clueless.”

Bruce stared at the guy; he knew he should take that remark as an insult however; he was pleased this man thought he was gorgeous. 

And then the man grinned, “I’ll give you a clue. Who was the last brunet you found attractive?”

His gaze narrowed, and then it came to him, “Dammit, last night…? You are Clark.”

Clark laughed in delight, “He finally got there.”

Bruce grimaced in disgust at his own obliviousness. 

He looked at him again attentively. God, he had been right last night there was certainly more to him than met the eye, because he was simply delicious. He cleared his throat, “Okay, so you can answer the question I came here to ask Oliver. What the hell was I missing last night?”

Clark smiled at him as he finished off his cereal, then he revealed, “It wasn’t a secret until I realised you didn’t know.”

He let his gaze slip over Clark’s body again, “Know what?”

Clark leaned forward and placed his empty bowl on the nearest side table. “You’ve got two; let’s see if we can get a hat trick.” He leaned back and smiled audaciously, “Not counting right now and last night have you found yourself attracted to any other brunets lately?”

Bruce squinted, he studied his build and then he stared into those eyes again, then it came to him. He exclaimed, “Fuck!”

Clark hummed a groan, “Hmm I’ll take that as a yes then.”

He stared at the man in front of him, and he admitted, “I wondered why my libido was up lately.”

Clark queried, “That’s a strange thing for a promiscuous playboy to say.”

Bruce held his gaze and nodded, “Honestly, I don’t find many people truly engaging, my affairs are as necessary to me as your glasses obviously are to you.”

Clark smiled slowly, “But everything is in good working order isn’t it?”

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, “Oh, I would say the evidence these last few days leaves it evident.”

Clark teased, “Oh really…?”

He glanced around the lounge and out of the balcony door to the blue sky outside, where he always placed the Man of Steel in his mind and then he returned his gaze to him, “I never imagined Superman could be like this. I bought into untainted by base emotions persona, I found it a turn on to be truthful.”

“I have emotions and desires just like you, Bruce; however, I’m not as forward as I may appear at this very moment.”

He raised an eyebrow, and asked, “No?”

Clark smiled almost shyly, “No, I’m really not.”

He probed, “So what could possibly be causing it? Because I must say you’re doing really well at it.”

Clark gazed at him intently, “What do you think?” 

He held that gaze, “I think it would be foolish to get involved when we have to work together.”

“I got the impression you wouldn’t be working with us that often.”

“You read me well; however, we will still be colleagues.”

“And you think being frustrated and hard behind your armour will be good for missions?”

He gasped quietly, “You knew? You x-rayed me?”

Clark’s eyes widened, “No, god, um!” then he glanced down at Bruce’s crotch and his eyes glinted at him, “You were then?”

Bruce groaned. He was semi hard right now. He told him, “This is probably a very bad idea, Clark.”

He coaxed, “Or it could be a very good one.”

“You want to, no qualms, no promises, just sex?”

Clark chuckled nervously, and he blushed prettily, “Um, I’m not really that type of man, Bruce…”

Bruce smiled knowingly, “I didn’t think so.” He stood up, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea, because that’s all I can give you, my mission comes first.” He informed him, “I’m returning to Gotham, but I’ll see you when the League needs Batman again.” He headed for the elevator; but then he tossed back over his shoulder, “After I’ve had an ice cold shower.”

As he reached the elevator, Clark called to him, “Bruce…!”

He stopped and turned, Clark approached him, Bruce asked, “What is it?”

Clark smiled and leaned in slowly, “This.” 

He brushed their lips together, oh so gently, it almost tickled. Then Clark sucked Bruce’s bottom lip slowly. Bruce saw Clark’s eyes flutter closed. Clark sighed softly, and Bruce groaned and tilted his head and opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. 

Hmm god, it was good. Bruce let his hands travel down Clark’s broad muscular back, down to his ass and he grasped it. Clark made a tiny sound of surprise and then sighed against his lips, “Oh hmm.”

He groaned, “This is a very bad idea, Clark.”

Bruce was so tempted, he had spent the last few days being turned on by three different men who it turned out was really one glorious man. That should tell him something shouldn’t it. He pulled back and gazed at him. After another moment, he kissed him, and Clark responded unreservedly. They broke away from each other. Clark’s brow creased. He stroked Bruce’s jaw, “So do you want to come back upstairs with me?”

“I thought you said you weren’t that kind of man?”

Clark denied with a bashful smile, “I’m not.”

He was equal parts apprehensive and excited but he warned Clark, “Nothing has changed. It will still only be sex, not a relationship.”

Clark sighed and he wheedled murmuring, “Are you sure?”

He shook his head, “I’m not sure of anything at the moment, and that’s definitely a problem.”

Clark breathed against Bruce’s lips, “Don’t think…” 

Then he kissed him again and Clark’s fingers ran through and gripped his hair. Bruce groaned, “Damn you, I wanted to muss you up not the other way around.”

Clark smiled against his lips, “You want to get me all dirty?”

He asked him, “How am I supposed to believe that you aren’t forward when you talk like that, huh?”

Clark denied, “I’m not.” 

They smiled mischievously at each other, and then Clark told him, “I should warn you, Bruce, I will do everything I can to make you change your mind.”

Bruce didn’t want to ruin the moment by trying to make Clark see that his efforts would be futile, that he didn’t have time for a real relationship. So he grinned and taunted, “Try your best.”

He reached out and pulled Clark closer. Bruce ran his hands over Clark’s torso. He caressed the strong muscles there, and his hands reached up and carded Clark’s hair as their tongues met again and again.

They heard a noise and turned towards it, and they came face-to-face with the owner of the penthouse. He was wearing his robe. He still looked sleepy. Oliver frowned when he saw them in each other’s arms, “Bruce…?” He continued descending the staircase. He griped, “Aw shit, Clark, you two didn’t, in my home?” 

They broke away from each other and Clark quipped, “Blame my landlord and the roaches.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and denied, “Don’t worry, Oliver, we haven’t violated your home, yet.”

Oliver squinted, “Yet…?”

Clark smirked back at Oliver. Then he turned and gave Bruce a wolfish smile, “Are you coming with me?”

Bruce blew out a breath; maybe Oliver had done them a favour. He had stopped them from making a big mistake. He told Clark earnestly, “No I think he got here just in time.”

The smile fell from Clark’s face and he glared at him, “Did he really?” 

Bruce nodded stoically, “Yes, I think Green Arrow might’ve saved us from a bad decision, it would’ve been a mistake.”

Through gritted teeth, “Is that right?”

“I hope we don’t let this incident interfere with our team cooperation?”

Clark narrowed his gaze and he leaned in and whispered, “Good luck with that frustration, Batman.”

Then he walked away and up the stairs, and Bruce’s gaze followed him. He was already regretting his decision but he knew it was the right one. He couldn’t lose his focus by playing around with Superman. 

He turned to see Oliver looking at him. Oliver shook his head, “You must have very strong willpower not many people could’ve turned down that offer.”

Just that little taste of him made Bruce was curious. He inquired, “No, but you said you used to be involved with him. How did you walk away from that once you let yourself have it?”

Oliver glanced towards the stairs and back, “Honestly…? 

He nodded.

Oliver pursed his lips, and explained, “We started out just to have fun together, stresses of the job and all that, but when it comes right down to it, Clark’s into monogamy all the way.”

He wondered, “However you’re not?” 

Oliver shrugged. “What can I say; being with him was too intense for me.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that thought-provoking fact and Oliver only nodded sagely in response.

Bruce probed, “So you split up but stayed friends?”

The blond grinned, “Yes it was amicable, because when Clark cares for you, he never gives up on you, even when you piss him off.”

Bruce caught the jibe aimed at him. He asked, “So you’re not worried about what just happened here?”

Oliver smirked, “Nope, I think the Boyscout can handle you just fine.”

Bruce glanced at the stairs and he concurred, “You might be right.” and he turned and headed for the elevator.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with Poison Ivy, Clark and Bruce have to work through a change in their relationship.

TITLE: Semblance 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 2,956  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After a run in with Poison Ivy, Clark and Bruce have to work through a change in their relationship.

~S~

Four years later

Clark Kent undressed, turned off the lights so that his bedroom was in darkness, only the street lights cast his bedroom into shadows, and he climbed into his bed. He was ready for a nice sleep. He had had a hard day, not end of the world – Darkseid – kind of craziness, but the kind of day where one thing came after another, non-stop.

Sometimes super-hearing could be a pain in the neck, and it wasn’t as if he could turn it off either. He lay down, stretched out on his front, and folded his arms under the pillow. He closed his eyes and he focused his hearing, down from the sounds of world, focused down just to Metropolis, down to his neighbourhood, his street, his apartment building, to his apartment, the ticking clock in the living room, to the buzz of electricity powering his alarm clock and then finally to his own heartbeat. 

He focused on the strong thump-thump, and then he drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

Clark sighed in his sleep; ‘oh’ he smiled into his pillow, hmm that was nice. Oh hmm, he pressed his face against his pillow, god that felt good. He giggled as something tickled him, and then he stretched out his body at a barely there featherlike pressure against him. Then there was a moist pressure and Clark moaned softly into his pillow, hmm. Then it came again, Clark roused, and he frowned to himself, 'What…?'

Clark pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look. His eyes widened as his gaze beheld the nude figure with a dark head of hair, just as it leaned in and licked between Clark’s ass cheeks again. Clark’s eyes rolled back, his mouth opened in pleasure and he moaned, “Bruce…?”

Bruce groaned against him, and pressed his tongue against him again and Clark burrowed his face into his pillow. Shit! Bruce spread his cheeks wider and went deeper, oh shit! Clark shook his head against the pillow and he asked desperately, “Bruce what’re you doing?” 

Bruce hummed, and then nipped at Clark’s cheeks with his teeth, and Clark bit at his own lips and squirmed. He took a deep breath, “Why did you come here, Bruce?” 

Finally, Bruce spoke against Clark’s flesh, “I had a fight with Ivy, and she sprayed me with her toxin.”

Then he returned his attention to Clark’s ass, as if that was all the explanation that Clark needed. Clark reached back with the intention of pushing Bruce away, but as Bruce began to make wet hungry noises against him, Clark twined his fingers in Bruce’s dark hair instead. He knew he should stop this; Bruce wasn’t exactly in complete control of his actions, as well as the fact that the son of a bitch had turned him down four years ago. But oh, god this was so wrong but it felt so right. 

Clark managed to ask, “Bruce…?”

Bruce pulled away slightly, and Clark almost regretted asking the question. Bruce sounded confused when he replied, “The only way to fight the toxin is to metabolise quickly, and the best way to do that is to have sex. I thought you’d know that, Clark.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “I know that, but… why didn’t you go to see one of your girlfriends… why did you come here to me?”

He heard Bruce groan, and then he started playing and massaging Clark’s ass cheeks again. He groaned again distractingly and Clark cringed dammit, he looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce staring mesmerised by his ass as he played with it. His cock was at full attention. Clark licked his lips, god this was fucking crazy. He asked again, “Bruce, why did you come here?”

Bruce met his gaze for the first time, his pupils were fully dilated, he told him, “This… this, after she dosed me, all I could think about was you and this…” then he pressed his thumb inside. 

Clark moaned at the feeling. 

Bruce groaned loudly, “Damn, Clark.”

Then he asked hoarsely, “What do you need, Bruce?”

He grimaced as if he were in pain, and in a strain filled voice he almost begged him, “Your ass… my cock, Clark, I want you so badly.”

Damn, Clark ran his hands through his own hair and gripped it in frustration, damn, why was this happening to him after all this time? He pushed himself up from the mattress, positioned himself on his hands and knees. He could hear awe in Bruce’s voice, “Oh, my god, Clark. You’re the world’s greatest best friend ever.” 

A shiver went through him as he felt Bruce rub his cock up against him. Clark nodded minutely and he pressed his lips together as he bowed his head silently, ‘Yes, of course, he was.’ 

Then Bruce’s hands were caressing Clark’s body, the muscles of his back, and kneading his ass cheeks. Bruce murmured, “I’ve wanted you so long, I can’t believe I get to have you tonight.” 

Bruce lined up, and pressed inward, it was hard going without lube and Clark’s mouth fell open and he began panting, “Oh, god.” 

Bruce’s cock filled him and they both let out a stuttered breath. Bruce’s belly met his ass cheeks. Bruce moaned, “Oh, do you know how incredible your ass feels? So fucking tight.” Then Bruce took hold of Clark’s hips in a firm hold, and he began stroking into him steadily. Clark grunted in pleasure as Bruce praised him in a gasping voice, “Oh, god Clark, yes.”

Clark gritted his teeth as his erection rubbed against the sheets; he balanced on one hand, reached under him, wrapped his fist around his cock, and stroked it. Clark moaned, “Oh Bruce.”

Then Bruce noticed what he was doing, and he braced himself over him and Clark could feel Bruce’s sweaty muscular chest against his back. Then Bruce wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock and took over the job at hand. 

And as Bruce continued to thrust into him, Clark could hear him gasping and moaning next to his ear encouragingly, “Oh Clark, oh baby, you’re the best. Do you know that the fucking best?” 

To witness his normally self-contained best friend, letting his feelings show was such a turn on that Clark responded like there was no tomorrow, as if the whole world was just this. Clark moaned and pushed back for it, for his best friend’s cock. Oh, yes! 

Bruce quickened his thrusts, Clark reached back and held onto Bruce’s thigh, and Bruce asked, "Do you like that, huh?"

He thrust his throbbing cock into him harder and Clark cried breathily, “Oh Bruce, yes.”

His best friend pressed his lips to the soft skin just behind Clark's ear, “Good I'm glad, Clark, because I …”

Bruce was cut off by a deep moan of pleasure, and he grasped Clark’s hips and brought their bodies together. He jerked forward into Clark over and over again. The feeling of Bruce coming inside him set Clark off too, trembling and jerking into Bruce’s tight fist and spilling over his hand. 

Clark bowed his head as he recovered. Bruce pulled out of his ass, pushing away with the hand that that was covered in Clark’s come, leaving a sticky handprint on Clark’s lower back, and a trail of his own come on Clark’s ass. And Clark was so overawed by what had taken place with his best friend; he just collapsed down on the bed. 

His own flushed face cooled in his airy bedroom, as he considered how crazy this was but at the same time, he knew it had been right. Actually, it might actually have been his best ever. He turned to say as much to Bruce, however, he had already fallen asleep next to him.

~*~

The next day at the Watchtower, Superman was stalking after Batman down the hallways. He had never been this pissed off in his whole life. He demanded, “Don’t you walk away from me!”

Batman stopped, turned around, and met his gaze; Superman asked angrily, “Are you really going to pretend it didn’t happen?”

Batman sighed and rolled his eyes, "I was dosed with Poison Ivy's toxin these things happen."

His jaw tensed, "These things happen, yeah maybe they do, B, except you had other options but you made the trip to Metropolis; it was me you came to." 

Batman nodded, "You’re a very good friend."

"I'm a good friend, huh? Last night I was the greatest best friend ever." Superman walked forward backing Batman against the wall until he could go no further, he whispered, "Do you remember why you said that to me, huh?" he leaned in further holding his gaze, "Because I let you fuck me, Bruce."

Batman’s face was a stoic mask but Superman heard his heartbeat speed up, and he realised he wasn't as detached as he was making out. Batman asked lowly, "What do you want me to say?"

Superman told him, "I want you to tell me why you left in the middle of the night, while I was sleeping covered in your dried come."

Batman closed his eyes a moment, and Superman heard him swallow, and then he met Superman's gaze again, "I didn't want to make an awkward situation worse by struggling through a morning-after scenario."

He reminded him, "We have been best friends for years and I’d think if anyone could handle it, it would be us."

Batman shrugged, "I think maybe that was beyond what a friendship should have to endure."

He nodded, "Maybe you’re right, and maybe we have gone too far to be best friends anymore."

He saw a flicker of pain appear in Batman's eyes at his statement. However, Batman didn’t respond verbally. Superman nodded and backed away, "Yeah, okay." 

Then he walked away down the Watchtower hallway. Then he stopped suddenly, and declared, "Oh yeah, I knew that I’d forget something."

He turned around and saw that Batman was still leaning against the wall looking downcast. Superman strode towards him, Batman looked up, and Superman grasped his cowl-covered head and took his mouth in a searing kiss. Batman gasped against his lips and Superman pushed his tongue inside and tasted him for the first time in a very long time. Damn it was so good even better than he remembered. Batman's hands came up and cupped Superman's head responding to him desperately. 

Then Superman pulled away, he licked his lips, "Hmm, yeah you see best friends don't kiss each other like that."

Then he turned and walked away.

~*~

Clark knew what he was doing wasn’t nice, yeah well waking up to find your best friend had sneaked off in the middle of the night after fucking you wasn’t nice either.

Actually, Clark did not intend to end his and Bruce’s friendship. They had been best friends too long. They cared about each other too much, and more importantly, he knew Bruce better than Bruce even realised. Clark understood that if it hadn’t been for Poison Ivy’s toxin, Bruce would never have allowed himself to act on the attraction between them. 

It had always been there in the background since the moment they had met. However, Bruce had backed out of acting on it and after getting over his initial annoyance at being rebuffed, Clark had let him. 

Then after that, they had become friends, best friends and it had become a small part of their relationship, not worth crossing any lines for. The connection and trust between them more important and stronger than physical attraction, and it had been unspoken ever since.

It didn’t change the fact it was always there though.

Waking up to find Bruce in his bedroom, naked and aroused, and the dirtily delicious sensation of Bruce’s mouth on him, Poison Ivy’s toxin letting Bruce finally admit that he still wanted him, god how could he resist him. Then they had crossed the line in glorious style.

They had crossed the line together, and Bruce had finally gotten his wish from all those years ago, he had gotten Clark thoroughly mussed up. However now his damn hardheaded best friend wanted to pretend it hadn’t happened. Clark’s answer to that was an unequivocal NO. 

No, they could not go back. Not now, Clark had had him. Clark wasn’t going to let him do that because he wanted everything now. He was going to have him permanently and forever. 

If that meant he had to corral his best friend emotionally then he would do it.

~*~

His strategy was simple, show Bruce what it was like not to have him as part of his life. In the early stages of their friendship this tactic might never have worked. Bruce would have withdrawn and refocused entirely on his mission. However, that was then, this was now, and Clark knew that it was going to be hard for both of them because they really relied on each other. Both of them had gotten used to the other one being there for the other.

It was an agonising month of not visiting the Manor, and being completely professional while on a mission for the Justice League. Where normally Bruce would grumble about Clark being too casual and talking about their everyday lives while on duty, now Clark could feel Bruce’s unease at the absence of it and that he actually missed the repartee.

Clark showed Bruce the kind of detachment that Bruce Wayne was a master of performing in front of everyone else and that he had never quite managed with Clark. 

The cracks were starting to show in Bruce’s armour when he got so desperate that began trying to contact him by telephone. Clark did not take his calls. 

He knew he had pushed Bruce until he could not take it anymore when he arrived at the Daily Planet during a workday. 

As Clark was returning to his office from having a meeting with Perry White, he saw Bruce step off the elevator. He pinched his lips together to stop himself smiling in triumph. Then Bruce saw him and Clark adjusted his glasses and approached him.

Bruce nodded, “Clark.”

Clark stayed in persona, he stuttered, “H…hello, Mr Wayne. Is there something that I…I can help you with?”

Bruce frowned, “Don’t do that please.”

Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Don’t do what, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce cringed, he grasped Clark’s arm and manoeuvred them into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Bruce asked, “Why’re you doing this to me, Clark?”

“What…?”

Bruce narrowed his gaze and Clark asked sarcastically, “Oh, do you mean why I haven’t been around to play at your house lately? Well you’re the one who said our friendship couldn’t endure after what happened.”

Bruce glared at him, “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to be friends with you, Clark, you know that. I just wanted to carry on as before and not let the incident with the toxin affect us.”

“Oh, so that’s what you want? You want me to come over and hang out, be best friends and just forget about what we did.”

Bruce nodded, “Exactly.”

Clark nodded along, “We pretend we didn’t have hard passionate sex?

Bruce tensed up but he nodded in agreement, “That’s right.”

Clark pretended to consider, “No more kissing either, I assume?”

Bruce licked his lips, “Huh-uh!”

Clark gave him an amiable smile, “Sure we can do that, Bruce. Just friends and we’ll never do any of that other stuff ever again.”

Bruce frowned minutely and then he put on one of Brucie’s false smiles, “Great.”

He adjusted his glasses and told him, “I’ve got to get back to work.”

Bruce agreed, “Of course.”

Clark gave Bruce a bright smile, “I’ll see you later.”

Then he leaned in quickly and captured Bruce’s lips. Clark could sense it as Bruce fought against his own desires, desperately wishing he could drag himself away but not really wanting to and so Clark deepened the kiss even more. Yet when Bruce groaned with neediness into his mouth, Clark forced himself to pull away. 

He gazed at Bruce with mischief in his eyes, “Oops, sorry I forgot.” Bruce gazed at him bewildered and Clark smiled at him, “See you later, buddy.” 

Then he left the elevator and returned to work.

Clark waited until he reached his office; he took a seat, picked up his cell phone, and made a call. It was answered straightaway. He grinned in mischief, “Hey, Bruce, I was just thinking since you’re already here in Metropolis, do you want to come over to my place and hang out tonight?”

The reply was strained, “Why?”

Clark chuckled into the phone, “I thought I’d already taught you about occasionally taking an evening off and relaxing. We could watch a game on TV, you know like buddies do.”

Bruce hesitated on the line. This wasn’t their usual off-hours activities however; it wasn’t unheard of during their long friendship either, especially if Metropolis and Gotham were playing a game against each other in any sport. Bruce finally agreed, “Okay, Clark.”

“Great, oh and don’t forget the wine.”

“Wine…?”

Clark bit his lip in mirth but answered seriously, “Yes, I know you aren’t much of a beer drinker… although I’d be perfectly happy if you arrived with your six-pack.” 

Bruce let out a little groan at his teasing, and then he replied, “I’ll see you at your apartment later.”

“Bye Bruce.”

 

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Semblance 3/3   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4,206  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark are enjoying their first date.  
~S~

 

Later that evening, Clark was stirring the sauce in the pan and he checked the pasta. Everything was cooking well. When the knock came at the door, Clark had a quick glance at the table, and then went to open the door. As he passed by the mirror, he checked his appearance in the reflection. He patted down his hair and straightened his black dress shirt collar; he checked the diamond cufflinks that Bruce had given him for his birthday two years ago. Then he continued on to answer the door. 

As the door opened, Clark saw Bruce check him out, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes swept Clark’s body before narrowing. When Bruce licked his lips, Clark knew he appreciated what he was seeing and Clark could not be more pleased. Clark greeted him, “Hey Bruce, come in.”

He turned away from the doorway and walked back into his kitchen area. Bruce followed him in; he could still feel Bruce’s eyes on him. He smiled pleased with himself. Then Bruce said, “I brought the wine as you requested, it might be a little warm.”

Clark turned and smiled at him, “Thanks.” He took the wine, and then he blew against the bottle until it was chilled. He passed it back to Bruce, “You can open it, and then take a seat if you want.”

Bruce smirked and then approached the dining table, picked up the corkscrew, uncorked, and then put the bottle down. He seated himself, eyeing the tablecloth and Clark’s good tableware. Then he raised his gaze, “Pretty fancy for a game night, Clark.”

Clark sat down opposite Bruce, and he poured the wine. He chuckled, “That coming from the guy who grew up in a mansion.”

Bruce was watching him intently but then he smiled, “You know I’d rather have my dinner in the kitchen with Alfred.”

Clark nodded in fondness, “I know that, I think that’s why we get along so well.”

Bruce relaxed more, and he joked, “You don’t think you would get along with Brucie if he was real?”

He let his gaze glide over Bruce, and he murmured, “Brucie is just a pretty peacock, you’re so much more.”

Bruce swallowed and glanced away at the compliment. A few moments later, he returned his gaze to him and told him, “If I’m a peacock, I guess that makes you the beautiful swan, who spends half of his time wearing his old grey feathers but who can become this…” he motioned towards Clark’s appearance, “whenever he wants to.”

Clark blinked at the compliment; he smiled demurely, “It’s just a shirt.”

Bruce shook his head, “No, it’s not that at all, it never has been.”

Clark could feel himself start to blush and he asked quietly, “Why are you…?”

Bruce smiled softly, “Aren’t you supposed to compliment your date?”

He licked his lips, he asked, “A date…?”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “Isn’t that what all this is about?”

Clark met his gaze and admitted, “You caught me.”

Bruce lifted his glass of wine, held his gaze, and brought it to his lips, “Oops.” Then he took a sip. 

Clark asked softly, “You don’t mind?”

Bruce frowned minutely, his smile curling the edges of his mouth. He revealed, “I… um…Clark, a date is the easy part, both of us being on our best behaviour.” He stopped and licked his lips, “The sex would be… was unparalleled. It’s the in-between times that worry me.”

Clark slowly smiled, “I know you, Bruce. There’s nothing I haven’t seen by now.” Then he teased, “We’ve been through good times and bad. You’re richer and I’m poorer, through kryptonite poisoning and health…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Don’t go there.”

Clark laughed, “We’ve been partners in a chaste marriage for a very long time, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded, “There was nothing chaste about that night.”

Their gazes locked for a very long intense moment. Clark asked, “Ivy’s toxin didn’t cloud your memories of that night?”

Bruce told him, “Not at all. Everything is crystal clear; I have perfect clarity of that night.”

Clark pursed his lips, “Good because I wouldn’t want you to forget.”

Bruce blew out a gentle breath, “No chance of that.”

Clark chuckled despairingly, “Damn this isn’t what I asked you here for. I wanted it to be a relaxed and easy-going night.”

Bruce inquired, “What is it that you want, Clark? You obviously don’t want to stay just best friends.”

“No, we’ve gone too far. I was willing to ignore it all these years because that’s what you wanted, but it’s too late now, Bruce. I want everything.”

Bruce bowed his head, and said in a whisper, “I don’t know if I am capable of giving everything...”

Clark swallowed in apprehension, “I know you’ve already given me more than nearly everyone else, all I need is a little bit more, just…”

Bruce reached out, and grasped Clark’s hand gently and squeezed. He looked up at him, “You don’t need to ask, Clark... Why don’t we continue our date tonight and take it from here.”

Clark nodded, “Okay, one step at a time.”

~*~

They had a very pleasant meal. They started out by trying to be polite, as if this was an ordinary first date but they both realised that it was never going to work. They knew each other too well. They were years beyond the questions that people would normally ask on a first date. They ended up talking about their usual topics, a story Clark was working on, going over the aspects of an old mission, a new modification for the Tumbler. 

It ended up, as Clark had wanted it to be, an easy-going and friendly date. He didn’t want to restart their relationship. He just wanted them to look at it from a different angle. He wanted what they already had, but more.

They finished their plates and Bruce asked him, “Is this what it’s like to have a cosy night in as a couple?”

He nodded, “I guess so.” Then he said softly, “It has been nice, Bruce.”

Clark collected the plates and put them in the sink. He began to walk away but turned back to look at the dirty dishes. Bruce sighed, “Just wash them, and get it over with.”

He asked, “You don’t think it’s rude to make you wait?”

Bruce went over to the couch and took a seat. He chuckled, “Make me wait for what maybe a second?”

He smiled, “Okay then.”

He went to the sink and shrugged at Bruce as he turned on the faucet and ran the water into the sink. He might have super-speed but water didn’t run that fast. 

He then used his speed and washed the dishes and then he sat down next to Bruce. Bruce blinked at him and asked, “Finished already, are you sure you’re not getting faster?”

Clark shrugged, “I’ve never really timed myself. I only care that I’m fast enough to do the important things in time.”

Bruce gazed at him fondly, “Making sure you get the significant things done in the time that you are allotted is very important.”

Then Bruce surprised him by leaning in and kissing him softly. He moaned, and Bruce pulled away minutely and sighed, “So good.”

Clark smiled against his lips, and then he opened his mouth and caught Bruce’s upper lip between his own. Bruce hummed and then sucked Clark’s bottom lip. Bruce smiled into the kiss and Clark rubbed their lips together softly. He asked against Bruce’s lips, “What happened to one step at a time?”

Bruce’s tongue sneaked out and licked Clark’s lips, “Hmm I think you might be right after all, Clark.”

Clark groaned, “You’re willing to admit that I’m right? It must be love.”

Bruce’s pulled back abruptly and stared at him. Clark met his eyes, but licked at his lips savouring the taste of his best friend still on them. Bruce asked bewilderedly, “Is that what this feeling is, Clark. Is that what this is between us?”

Clark swallowed and answered honestly, “Yes, Bruce, this is it.”

His best friend’s face was strained with emotion, “That’s why you let me take you that night?”

He nodded and spoke softly, “Yeah.”

Bruce nodded along, “I think that’s why I came to you because…”

Clark smiled, “Ivy’s toxin let you do what you’ve always wanted for once. Have you only just figured that out, genius?”

Bruce bowed his head and smiled, “I knew that. It’s always been there between us this intensity. I just didn’t know that was the word for it. You really want to try this, Clark?” 

He shook his head, “No, Bruce, there’s no trying about it. We’re going to make it work.”

Bruce revealed, “Ollie told me all those years ago that you are into monogamy, that being with you was too intense.”

He swallowed and gazed at the man he loved. “Yes. Can you handle it, Bruce?”

Bruce leaned back in, “Hmm, I think I can.” And then he kissed him again, “Our lives are going to get very complicated.”

He promised him, “No, they’re just going to get better.” Then Clark invited him, “You’re staying the night?”

Bruce half-smiled and leaned in, Clark closed his eyes as Bruce kissed his cheek chastely. He pulled back and gazed at him. Clark asked in quiet surprise, “Bruce?”

His friend told him, “Clark Kent is a gentleman.”

Clark blushed, “I don’t have to be, you know that.”

Bruce told him with a smile. “I’m leaving now. If you want to try this, for us to be together for real, and you want more than a kiss you’re going to have to wait.”

He nodded, “I will.”

He wondered how long it would be before he could convince Bruce not to be a gentleman.

~B~

A few days later

Batman entered the command centre. He found Superman researching something. He approached him, “Need some help?”

Superman turned his gaze from the monitor and smiled, “I’m just checking on the progress of a project at Starlabs.” 

He came up behind him to look at the screen, “What do you have them doing for you?”

His best friend smirked over his shoulder at him, “Nosy…?”

He closed in further he had the urge to reach out his hand. Superman glanced back at him so close. He swallowed and smiled demurely. He asked quietly, “Do you still get frustrated, Batman?”

He answered gravelly, “There’s been a sweet ache for you, Superman, every day since we met.”

Superman murmured, “I know the feeling.”

Batman let his hand reach out, and his gloved fingers touched Superman’s hip, he rubbed his thumb against the red fabric there. 

They both jumped when the command centre doors opened and Green Arrow walked in. His eyes widened as he saw them standing so close, his eyes trailed to where he was touching Superman. Green Arrow asked with surprise, “You’ve hidden it all these years?”

Batman and Superman glanced at each other. The physical side to their relationship might’ve had a long hiatus but they both knew their feelings never did, they only grew stronger. Superman told Green Arrow, “We’ve been involved since that day at your penthouse.”

Superman was right, that day Green Arrow’s arrival had delayed something that was inevitable. He agreed, “Yes we have.” 

Green Arrow chuckled, “Wow you two must be the greatest secret keepers ever.” 

Superman smiled at Batman affectionately, “It wasn’t that hard to see.”

Batman sighed internally, what was he doing? After all this time, even after that incredible night and their declarations he was still keeping them apart. He caught and held Superman’s gaze. “I’m returning to Wayne Manor right now.” he echoed an offer from so long ago, “Are you coming with me?” 

Superman’s eyes lit up with understanding and he nodded, “Yeah.”

~*~

As soon as they got outside the doorway, they both lunged, and met each other half way and kissed each other hungrily, moaning into each other’s mouths. Batman pushed him back against the corridor wall and then he returned to his mouth and kissed him again. Superman floated up and wrapped his legs around Batman’s waist. Batman’s gloved hand ran over his thigh, and he dragged his lips over Superman’s jaw and he grasped a handful of Superman’s hair and dragged his head back, and kissed and nibbled his bared throat. 

Superman gasped, “I thought you wanted to wait?”

Batman told him, “We’ve waited long enough.”

~*~

They arrived in Bruce’s bedroom at the Manor after a quick detour to the cave to remove the Batsuit. Clark had felt self-conscious wearing his uniform so he had gone and changed as well. Clark gave him a depreciating smile, before gazing pointedly at the night table. Then a measure of relief came to his features. Bruce realised what he had done, he told him, “I have supplies.”

Clark ducked his head but a smirk was on his lips. “Yes you have.”

He hadn’t planned to let himself give in to his romantic-sexual feelings, his love for Clark, however, as soon as it had all come to a head, it was his habit to be ready for anything that they may do thereafter. Although, his plan had been to treat Clark as a gentleman but that meant he had denied them both. However, he had made sure he was well stocked for the future. 

Bruce said, “It seems we are all set then.”

He approached Clark, he reached out and combed his hair with fingers messing it up. So he looked as he did that morning so long ago in Ollie’s penthouse. He gazed at Clark; he said earnestly, “How I ever rejected this, rejected you I must’ve been out of my mind, Clark.”

Clark fell to his knees in front of him and gazed up and told him, “You could’ve had this that day if you’d just come upstairs with me.”

Bruce’s cock flexed, he nodded and spoke softly, “Yeah I know I could have, but it wouldn’t have meant as much as it does now, Clark.”

Clark pulled at Bruce’s waistband of his sweatpants and released his cock. Then he held his gaze as he sucked it into his mouth. He pulled off and flicked the tip with his tongue, and then he sucked it back into his mouth and then did it again and again. Bruce praised him gutturally, “You are so damn good.”

Clark’s lips curled at the edges around his cock and then he pulled off and smiled properly, “I’m glad you think so, I’m out of practise it’s been a long time.”

He chuckled hoarsely, “God knows what you’d be like with practise.”

Clark pumped the length; he fluttered his eyelashes and told him coyly, “I can practise all the time, now that I finally got you to have a real relationship.”

Bruce grinned wickedly at Clark’s teasing, “You still want to play dirty with me?”

Clark leaned in and blew hot breath over his cock head, “I thought that’s why we’re here.”

He stepped out of his pants and underwear until he was nude. He questioned archly, “You want a test of wills?”

Clark rose to his feet, and smirked, “Try me.”

Bruce grasped him and kissed him fiercely. He mumbled against his full lips, “You’re still so delicious, Clark. I want you on that bed.” 

Clark chuckled as he walked backward towards the bed, “That sounded like an order.” 

He approached the bed and Clark. Bruce nodded and confirmed, “It was.”

Clark taunted, “You can’t give me orders. I’m your leader.”

He stated, “Not in this bedroom.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, “Is that right, Mr Wayne?”

“That’s right.”

His eyes glinted, “I don’t take orders.”

He saw desire in Clark’s eyes a moment before Clark lunged at him and Bruce let himself fall back on the bed. Clark was pressed against him, their bodies lined up. His friend gazed down at him, Bruce breathed heavily, and then Clark smiled down at him. Then he was kissing him again, Clark groaned into his mouth, “You’re such a good kisser.”

Bruce echoed Clark’s groan and answered, “Yes, you are.”

Bruce let his hands wander; they caressed Clark’s back, then he was pulling Clark’s shirt out of his waistband, then exploring underneath. Clark sighed into his mouth. Bruce pulled away his teeth nipping at Clark’s lip, “Let me get you out of this shirt.”

Clark raised himself onto his hands and then Bruce made light work of unbuttoning him and pushing the shirt from Clark’s shoulders. Clark knelt up and took the shirt off, struggling with the cuffs a moment, before returning to Bruce’s embrace. They kissed hungrily. 

His best friend rolled his hips and they both moaned. Bruce reached between them and felt Clark’s arousal. He asked huskily, “Is that for me?”

“Oh yes Bruce, you’ve always make me so hard.”

Bruce murmured, “Same here. I want to see.”

Clark braced himself. Clark smirked down at him, “Help yourself.”

He looked down and he unzipped Clark’s pants and released his cock, which was so wonderfully hard for him. He caressed Clark’s back down to his ass and pushed his hands behind the fabric of his pants. Clark moaned and then his mouth attacked Bruce’s throat, and he thrust his cock against Bruce’s own. 

Bruce arched into him savouring the pleasure caused by the man he had thought about like this but had denied it for so long.

Clark asked quietly, “Are you going to fuck me with that?” 

Bruce was a little bit awed, last time it was mindless pleasure, he had only thought about how it was for him. “You really want it, Clark?”

He hissed, “Yes.”

Bruce groaned as his eyes devoured the sight of Clark Kent hard and ready for him. Clark reached out, and grabbed the tube of lube from the drawer. He fisted Bruce’s erection with the slickness, and Bruce moaned at his touch. His best friend climbed over and straddled him, and started to lower himself into Bruce’s lap. Bruce used his hands to steady him and Clark guided Bruce’s hard cock to his glorious ass. Bruce’s hands reached out to Clark, and one fisted his cock and the other massaged his chest.

Clark complimented breathlessly, “Your cock feels so good.” 

He stuttered and said with emotion, “Oh fuck, Clark.” His best friend braced himself and started rising and falling onto his cock. Bruce hissed, “My god, your ass feels good.” 

Then Clark laughed in pleasure as he continued to ride him. Clark bit his lip as he found the right rhythm. His own cock was rock hard, and bounced with every motion. He hissed, “Whew, hmm oh damn, god hmm.” 

Bruce praised gasping, “You ride my cock so well.”

Clark licked his lips and he gazed down at Bruce and smiled. He revealed, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

He groaned, “Damn, I never thought… hmm god, despite what happened that night I always thought of you as a top.”

Clark laughed, “Yeah as if that would work with you.”

Bruce admitted quietly, “I always thought it would.”

He stilled, he asked in awe, “You wanted me to fuck you?”

He didn’t answer and so his best friend raised himself and slipped off. When Bruce met his gaze Clark smiled salaciously, “I’m going to love fucking you, Bruce Wayne.”

A shot of excitement went through him; Bruce blew out a breath, “Fuck yes.”

And then Bruce scrambled around and braced himself on his hands and knees. Clark groaned from behind him. He ran his hands over the muscles of his back. He kissed the muscles there, and then he grasped his hips and dragged him back, closer to him. He ordered him, “Show me.”

Bruce groaned and arched his back, exposing himself. Clark whistled through his teeth. He used his thumbs to spread his cheeks, he murmured, “Oh god Bruce.”

Clark sucked his own finger, and then pressed it gently against Bruce’s centre, tension ran through Bruce’s body, and Clark asked, “Are you okay?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah, I’m just excited.”

He heard the smile in Clark voice, “Good.” 

And then he pressed his finger inside, and Bruce grunted, He began thrusting it. Bruce groaned, “Oh yes Clark, fuck me.”

He felt some pre-come drip from his cock as Clark kept on thrusting and asked with amused desire, “How long have you wanted to say those words to me?”

Bruce pleaded, “Clark don’t tease me, just fuck me.” 

He asked, “Since that day at Ollie’s place?”

Bruce grasped his cock and stroked it, “Before…” Then Clark’s slicked up cock lined up. Bruce gasped, “Oh god, yes.”

He took hold of Bruce’s hips, and he began stroking into his ass. Bruce bowed his head to the sheets, uttering, “Oh that’s so good, love your cock, fuck, oh god fuck me, fuck me.”

His best friend told him, “You know I can still hear you.”

Bruce chuckled into the sheets, “Of course you can I’ll have to remember that.”

Clark moved forward bracing his hands against the mattress, keeping his strokes hard and steady. After all the years of sexual tension, all the years of wanting it but denying himself, shit, it was embarrassing but he found he couldn’t hold back. He told Clark, “I’m coming.” 

Clark whispered his desire into Bruce’s ear, “I want to feel you come for me.”

And then he did just what Clark wanted. Bruce panted out hard breaths as he came. He cried out, “Oh shit, yes!”

As Bruce flopped down onto the bed, Clark manoeuvred with him, and Bruce realised that Clark hadn’t come yet. He hummed lazily as Clark used his willing body to get off. Bruce groaned quietly as Clark pumped his orgasm into him.

Clark withdrew quickly, and rolled Bruce over. He smiled wickedly down at him, and then he deliberately shot his come over Bruce’s body. It landed over his cock, his chest and some landed on his chin and his cheek. Bruce shuddered with pleasure at the sight of it. Clark reached out, and wiped it off with his thumb and then rubbed that thumb over Bruce’s lips.

Clark asked, “Who’s mussed up now?”

His own memories of wanting to do just that so long ago made his cock jerk. Clark gazed at him and licked his lips slowly. Bruce hissed as his cock flexed again as he shot some more. Clark smiled smugly, “Come here, Bruce.”

Clark leaned in and Bruce cupped the back of his head and kissed him deeply. Bruce groaned into his mouth. Clark laid down lolling against him, his chest getting sticky with both their come. 

They both moaned in pleasure and then shared a tired but happily sated kiss. They pulled away from each other slowly, Bruce continued to explore Clark’s torso with his lips, nipping a nipple with his teeth making Clark hiss. Bruce’s lips trailed up to his throat and continued kissing him while running his hands over Clark’s body until Bruce flopped down onto the bed and settled at Clark’s side, sweaty and too exhausted to continue any longer. He laughed in delight. 

Clark responded softly, “That was so great…”

Bruce hummed in concurrence, “Hmm that was the best.” He caressed Clark’s face, “Even better than before.”

Then Clark continued in a casual tone, “…so I guess that’s that then.”

He frowned, “Huh?”

“You said it was only going to be sex.”

Bruce knew what Clark was getting at. Honestly, he had always known that it was going to be good between them, he just hadn’t realised how unbelievable it’d be or how much Clark would come to mean to him. He told him, “It could never just be sex with you.”

Clark rolled towards him and caressed his cheek, “I warned you, Bruce, I’d only settle for a real relationship.” 

He took a breath, “Yes you did.”

Clark grinned at him, “And I’ve won.”

Bruce reflected that smile in happy defeat, “Yes, you have,”

Clark told him, “You’re gorgeous when you smile.”

~*~

Clark left the bathroom after showering. Bruce observed him from the bed as he dried himself, and finished redressing. He slipped on his shirt and then ran his fingers through his hair. Clark murmured, “Good as new.”

Bruce smirked, “Pretty and pristine again…,” he groaned at his own reminder, and admitted, “…I just want to get you mussed up all over again.”

Clark smiled, “You don’t have to wait that long. You can take me on a date.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Public, or private?”

Clark raised his own eyebrow, “You decide…” then more seriously, “I’d be happy with a pizza and a movie in your lounge, as long as we have a night off.”

He approached the bed, leaned over, and kissed him goodbye. Clark told him, “I’ll see you later, my love.”

Their love life might have been altered forever but the world continued on. Bruce smiled, “I’ll see you later after your patrol.”

 

The end


End file.
